¿Y si?
by Tanuki-801
Summary: Después de ser rechazado Hiroki Kamijou asiste a una fiesta universitaria, tal vez al conocer a nuevas personas pueda olvidarse de su amigo de la infancia, sin embargo no considera enconcontrarse con un chico peculiar que le hará descubrir una nueva faceta de sí mismo.. YAOI/YAOI HARD-HiroxKisa
1. ¿Y si?

Pues nada, creo que nunca me hubiera imaginado las parejas Junjou de una forma diferente, pero nunca está de más dejar volar la imaginacion un poco...espero que les guste e intentare actualizar al menos cada dos semanas..

* * *

Después de haber sido rechazado Hiroki Kamijou caminó sin destino por las calles de Tokio, caminaba sin ningún pensamiento importante, el shock y el dolor del rechazo se lo impedían. Nunca había sentido nada igual a lo que sentía por Akihiko; llegó a su departamento de estudiante y se acurrucó en la cama mientras se desahogaba, lloró hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Despertó hecho un desastre, con los ojos hinchados a causa de tanto llanto, de verdad no quería si quiera ir a la universidad, dudaba que Akihiko lo buscara pero no estaba listo para correr el riesgo de encontrárselo y enfrentarlo cara a cara, no después de hacer el amor… no, de tener sexo con él y haber sido rechazado después. En fin, poco importaba, debía seguir tal vez nunca se había enamorado de nadie más porque no lo había intentado, esa era una de las ideas que rondaban su cabeza mientras se duchaba, eliminando todo rastro de la esencia de Akihiko de su cuerpo. Se movió sin interés para llegar a la escuela, sin embargo, ni bien había llegado cuando fue abordado por algunos de sus excompañeros:

-Oi! Kamijou, que extraño verte llegando tarde.

Kamijou solo contestó con una mueca. Tomoe nunca había sido su amigo, era lejos su persona favorita, lo soportaba por ser amable, pero nada más.

-No te ves muy bien…venga es viernes, vamos a una fiesta esta tarde habrá de todo un poco, ya sabes. - Dijo Tomoe mientras guiñaba un ojo hacia Hiroki.

La idea de ir a una fiesta en su estado depresivo no lo emocionaba para nada, pero entonces vio llegar a Akihiko y una especie de despecho le dio el impulso que necesitaba para aceptar la singular invitación y salir corriendo de ahí, mientras Tomoe le gritaba:

-Vale!, te mando la dirección a tu móvil.

Kamijou ni siquiera volteó a verlo, debía correr para evitar que Akihiko lo alcanzara.

-Kamijou! Kamijou, espera! - Gritaba Akihiko mientras corría más rápido y lograba alcanzar al castaño, tomándolo del brazo. – Te dije que esperes! ¿Por qué huyes?, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer…

Kamijou no tuvo la fuerza para girarse y confrontarlo pero aun así contestó:

-No hay nada de qué hablar, ya dijiste lo necesario. – Y rió irónicamente.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, por eso yo…además esta…él.

-Sí, lo sé, tu amado Takahiro. Olvídalo, me voy. – Y sin más se soltó del agarre del más alto y se fue. Debía salir de ahí era demasiado doloroso aún.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando salió de su última clase recibió un mensaje de parte de Tomoe con la dirección de la fiesta, cierto, había aceptado ir a esa fiesta "diversa"; tal vez era lo que necesitaba, conocer a otras personas, si tal vez sea eso…

Al caer el sol Kamijou llegó al lugar y vio a Tomoe junto a un grupo de personas a los que no conocía. Caminó con ellos hasta el lugar de la famosa fiesta y entraron, una vez dentro se separó de ellos quería beber, eso le calmaría los nervios. Llegó a la barra improvisada y pidió una cerveza, se giró mientras bebía y noto que alguien lo estaba mirando, se hizo el interesante y lo ignoro un poco ya que parecía ser muy joven para estar en ese lugar; lucía como un estudiante de bachillerato era bajo, delgado, de pelo negro y ojos castaños, sexy pero joven y además parecía pasivo, como él. Parecía que el otro chico también lo había notado, pero lo seguía mirando, Kamijou se movió de la barra para evitar problemas.

La fiesta estaba aburrida, ya había decidido irse cuando el pelinegro la abordó:

-Esta fiesta es una porquería, no hay chicos guapos además de nosotros…

-Si tu lo dices… - Hizo ademan de irse pero una mano en su rodilla lo detuvo.

-Espera platica conmigo un rato, no te pasará nada.

\- ¿No eres muy joven para estar aquí?

\- Lo dudo, te apuesto a que soy mayor que tú.- Dijo el "bachiller" mientras reía de forma pícara.

-Ja! No te creo nada mocoso, vete a con tus padres.

-Espera Kamijou!...

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

\- Él me lo dijo – Dijo mientras señalaba a Tomoe con la barbilla. Ese idiota siempre hablando de más.

\- Y ¿Cómo piensas demostrarlo mocoso? – Fue entonces que el pequeño se quedó pensando un breve momento.

\- Primero, ¿Qué me darás si gano?

\- No lo sé, dime ¿Qué quieres? – lo retó.

\- Bien, si yo gano….te vas conmigo. – Dijo el de pelo negro mientras sonreía con superioridad.

\- ¿Y si no ganas? – Dijo Kamojou mientras lo observaba con incredulidad.

\- Te dejo en paz, así de fácil.

\- Bien, y ¿Cómo lo demostrarás?

Entonces el jóven saco de entre sus cosas su identificación y se la extendió, Kamijou al instante creyó que sería una identificación falsa, la aceptó y a modo de entrevista comenzó a preguntar:

-¿Te llamas?- fue la primer pregunta que Kamijou elaboró. Y el chico entendió el juego de inmediato.

\- Kisa Shouta, tengo 23 años, vivo en… mi número de seguridad es…

\- Para, para ya, te creo Kisa-san – dijo Kamijou entre sorprendido y avergonzado, le habían ganado.

-Y supongo que Kamijou no es tu apellido, ¿Cierto?

-Hiroki, Hiroki Kamojou.

\- Un gusto HIro-chan; bien me parece que gané así que, ¿Nos vamos?

\- No, lo lamento pero no servirá de nada… - No se decidía a decirlo en voz alta.- Soy igual a ti…umm, también soy pasivo. – Dijo eso último casi en un susurro.

\- No te lo creo, apuesto a que nunca lo has intentado, ya sabes ser el que da.

\- Pues no, la verdad no.

Y así era jamás lo había intentado, bueno no es como si hubiera tenido muchas parejas, tal vez por eso nunca había dejado de ver a Akihiko de una forma romántica, ¿Por qué era activo? – Sí ¿Cómo no?- pensaba Kamijou, era algo estúpido pesar de esa forma, ayer con Akihiko lo había disfrutado, pero ¿Sería solo por sus sentimiento unilaterales?, ¿Y si en realidad solo estaba confundido por esa larga amistad?, ¿Y si en realidad era activo?, ¿Y si…?

Kamijou pensó en todas las opciones antes de tomar una decisión, finalmente salió de la fiesta con Kisa-san, el cual parecía satisfecho. Salieron y Kisa parecía conocer muy bien el camino, no intercambiaron palabra alguna y rara vez se veían, Kamijou se limitó a seguir al mayor hasta llegar a un love-hotel, algo bastante común en aquella zona, sin embargo se sentía inquieto pues nunca había pensado en él mismo como un seme y el además estaba el tema de la poca experiencia, estaba nervioso.

Kisa como todo un experto los registró y caminó hacia la habitación, Kamijou lo seguía, después de todo ya estaba ahí. Llegarón a la habitación, Kamijou lo iba a intentar.


	2. Otra persona

Entró a la adornada habitación aun con un revoloteo en el estómago, al parecer el alcohol había ayudado pero no lo suficiente, cerró la puerta y apenas se dio la vuelta notó como Kisa lo observaba con detenimiento, Kamijou no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo producido por aquellos ojos oscuros, se quedo quieto, recargado en la puerta de la habitación desviando la mirada sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Mientras tanto Kisa ocultaba una leve burla por la torpeza del más alto, se notaba su inexperiencia y eso encantó un poco a Kisa.

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio Kisa llamo a Kamijou y le hizo señas para que se sentara en el filo de la cama a su lado. Kamijou se acercó y se sentó como Kisa le había indicado; había llegado la hora, pero ¿Qué debía hacer primero?

Kisa se levanto frente a él y lo besó como si llevaran años siendo amantes, Kamijou contesto aquel beso, jugando con la lengua del otro, eso sí sabía cómo hacerlo, poco a poco comenzó a acariciar la nuca del pelinegro y éste en respuesta se abazó a su cuello y acerco su torso al menor. La habilidad de Kisa logró excitar rápidamente al más alto y debía aceptarlo él también era bueno besando muy a pesar de su poca experiencia. Se separaron un momento para deshacerse de sus ropas superiores, Kisa se disponía a atacar de nuevo pero fue sorprendido por Kamijou quien lo acostó bruscamente en la cama, se colocó sobre él comenzó a besarle el cuello a la vez que le acariciaba el pequeño bulto en su entrepierna, Kisa agradecido por esa atención, comenzaba a emitir leves gemidos acción que no paso desapercibida por Kamijou quien bajo un poco más y ahora succionaba gentilmente los pezones de Kisa quien arqueaba la espalda.

Kamijou liberó la erección del más bajo y comenzó a masturbarle mientras regresaba a sus labios para besarlos ahora más apasionadamente que antes. Kisa no entendía de dónde había salido esa persona, pues el chico tímido que no podía ni verlo ya no estaba en esa habitación de hotel. El seductor beso no fue tan largo como Kisa hubiese querido, al ser interrumpido por Kamijou quien prosiguió dibujando un camino a través del cuello para regresar a los pezones del más bajo. Kisa sentía que el resto de la ropa le estorbaba y se encontraba ansioso por continuar aquella sesión de sexo.

Sin más Kamijou se incorporó al lado de Kisa para terminar de quitarse la ropa, Kisa sin perder tiempo hizo lo mismo y ambos quedaron desnudos, Kamijou se había decidido a continuar su labor pero Kisa fue más rápido esta vez y con Kamijou recostado comenzó a lamer su falo, Shouta era un experto en aquella práctica, comenzó besando el glande y el cuerpo de aquel miembro, bajó hasta la base y comenzó a lamer como si se tratara un delicioso helado, subió, bajo y volvió a subir, lo ingresó a su boca y succionando gentilmente subía y bajaba endureciendo aun más a Kamijou, quien se limitaba a jadear al ritmo del placer que Kisa le proporcionaba. Ya se encontraba cerca del orgasmo pero no quería terminar aun, así que detuvo a Kisa, lo tomó de los hombros y lo regresó a la cama.

Le beso el vientre y decidió regresar el favor, comenzó a trabajar en el miembro de Kisa el cual agradeció la atención y rápidamente sucumbió ante la habilidad del más alto. Mientras recobraba el ritmo de su respiración abrió las piernas y se exhibió ante Kamijou, quien sorprendió por la sensualidad que despedía Kisa, comenzó a acariciar su húmeda entrada con una mano, mientras alcanzaba un pequeño paquete rojo escondido en su bolsillo con la mano que tenia libre.

-Métemela, métemela por favor.- Susurró Kisa, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Kamijou.

Sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar Kamijou, se apresuro a colocarse el condón y comenzó a presionarse contra la entrada del más bajo, quién al parecer estaba acostumbrado a ello, se encontraba relajado y Kamijou pudo entrar con cierta facilidad, se detuvo a medio camino pues los nervios le dominaron por un instante, entonces Kisa levanto la cadera y se presionó contra Kamijou para poder albergar por completo el miembro de Kamijou. El interior de Kisa era tan cálido que provoco un fuerte jadeo del más alto, el cual no sabía exactamente qué hacer, entonces Kisa le rodeo con las piernas y se abrazó a su cuello, lo beso para tranquilizarlo, continuo besando su cuello y mordiendo al lóbulo de la oreja de Kamijou, en respuesta el castaño volvió a la faena y comenzó a moverse lentamente, con un ritmo sensual.

Kisa conocía su cuerpo y lo que le proporcionaba placer, por lo que arqueo para que Kamijou lograra alcanzar ese punto especifico en el cuerpo de Kisa, finalmente Kamijou lo alcanzó y Kisa comenzó a gemir ahora con más fuerza, la corriente eléctrica se extendía desde su parte baja y le recorría todo el cuerpo, tenía la piel erizada a causa de la exitación; Kamijou notando el cambio comenzó a masturbarle y acariciar su abdomen. Kisa hizo una pausa para cambiar de posición, le dio la espalda al más alto y le acercó el trasero para que volviera a entrar en él.

Kamijou le penetró por completo en un solo movimiento, Kisa contuvo la respiración. Kamijou una vez más se había convertido, comenzó entonces un ataque lleno de pasión, entraba y salía de Kisa en un ángulo tal que estimulaba completamente la próstata del peli negro. Kisa era todo gemidos, Kamijou le levanto por los hombros para entrar lo más profundamente que era capaz. Una vez más le masturbó y solo bastaron un par de caricias en su parte más intima para provocar una abundante eyaculación seguida de un jadeo, terminó pero aun no estaba satisfecho.

Kisa liderando la operación, recostó a Kamijou y lo montó quedando frente a frente. De alguna forma esto le resultaba sumamente sexy al castaño y entonces, tomando a Kisa por la cadera continuó con las estocadas ahora a un ritmo casi desesperado, Kamijou subía y Kisa bajaba, al fin se estaban entendiendo sin palabras. Siguieron en ello hasta que Kamijou notó que Kisa volvía a esta duro y listo para un nuevo orgasmo.

-Voy a…- Dijo Kamijou, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas a causa de la extenuante pero placentera actividad física.

\- nghh!...juntos- Respondió Kisa.

Y aumentando un poco más el ritmo de las estocadas ambos alcanzaron el clímax. La descarga de Kisa lleno el pecho de Kamijou y las contracciones de su interior provocaron un fuerte gemido por parte del castaño. Kisa se recostó sobre el pecho de su compañero, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones y después de unos pocos minutos Kisa rompió ese tranquilo silencio:

-¿Por qué tan callado?- Preguntó Kisa entrecortadamente.

Kamijou algo fuera de lugar no supo que contestar.

-No lo sé, no se qué se supone que deba decir…

-Bien, solo responde. ¿Sigues pensando que no eres activo?...No me contestes ahora, ya tendrás tiempo.

Hiroki solo asintió y sin más charla se quedó dormido


	3. Ese algo

Perdooooon! por no actualizar en un laargo tiempo, pero entre el fin de semestre y que debía dormir no pude escribir. Casi dejo el fic, pero recibí un review y eso me animó a seguir, no se cuando será la próxima entrega, pero prometo que no tardara más de un mes! Gracias por leer y el hard lo reservo para la proxima ewe

*Tanuki-san*

* * *

Hiroki despertó solo en la sobria habitación del love-ho, agradecía la soledad pues no estaba seguro de cómo encarar a Kisa, salir de una fiesta con un desconocido no solía ser su comportamiento habitual y mucho menos acudía a lugares como en el que se habían encontrado. Se estiró y decidió tomar un baño pues se encontraba cubierto de sudor y…otras cosas. Hiroki no reparó en la nota que se encontraba al lado de la cama sino hasta que se disponía a dejar la habitación:

"Hiro-chan: lucías cansado así que te dejé dormir, si quieres que nos encontremos llámame. 55-XXX-XXX, aun me debes contestar algo.

KISA"

-Tsk!- Fue lo único que Kamijou puro articular antes de arrugar la nota y tirarla a la basura.

Salió del hotel con un lio en la cabeza, no estaba seguro de los hechos de la noche anterior, lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que a partir de ese día serían dos las personas a las que debía evitar a toda costa. Por un lado estaba Akihiko, quien había sido su mejor amigo y del que llevaba varios años enamorado, después de ser rechazado por él, simplemente no tenía la fuerza para seguir con su antigua amistad. Y ahora este joven quien le genero un nuevo panorama en cuando a las relaciones entre hombres.

Caminó sin rumbo por un rato, después de que cayera la tarde se decidió a regresar a su departamento así que tomó el tren que lo llevaría a su destino. La publicidad de los vagones le recordó que el nuevo libro de Akihiko saldría a la venta la siguiente semana, seguro que sería un éxito igual que los anteriores. Pasó a la tienda por algo de comida y finalmente llegó a casa.

Había pasado el día entero pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior. De verdad había disfrutado la experiencia, por supuesto. Sin embargo seguía sintiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien. Era físicamente satisfactorio, claro, pero tener sexo sin una conexión emocional no le satisfacía por completo, así poco importaba que rol desempeñara, la verdad eso no importaba.

Entendió entonces algo, no le importaba ser activo o pasivo, lo que Hiroki en realidad buscaba era ese "algo" que le hiciera sentirse amado, completo y pleno. Así el sexo sería el complemento y no el estelar de una relación. Entenderlo tranquilizo al castaño y le otorgó cierta paz mental.

La semana pasó con normalidad, al menos hasta el día en que la novela de Akihiko salió a la venta…

Ese día Hiroki salió de la escuela y se dirigió a su librería favorita, la más grande de la zona, "Libros Marimo", había un pequeño alboroto gracias a la popularidad de autor, Hiroki entro al local y se quedo un poco helado al encontrarse con la persona que menos deseaba ver…

-Hola Hiro-chan! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vives cerca?

Hiroki trato de ignorar a ese hombre de pelo negro, pero su acción fue evitada cuando Kisa le tomo del brazo y lo siguió hasta la sección de estrenos de la librería.

-¡Que malo!- dijo Kisa, haciendo un puchero- Contéstame, no seas mal educado.

Asi entonces, sin desear hablar con él le respondió:

-Hola Kisa-san, vine a comprar un libro que acaba de salir.

-y, ¿Vives cerca?- Dijo Kisa con un tono de coquetería.

\- No, solo estoy de paso- Mintio Kamijou-

-Que bobo, no sabes mentir. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

Kamijou sabía que no podría volver a mentir así que simplemente se quedo callado leyendo la contraportada del libro que había tomado esperando que Kisa entendiera el mensaje.

-Bueno, ya que no quieres hablar…- Kisa no pudo terminar la frase.

-Kamijou! Qué bueno encontrarte aquí- dijo Akihiko sorprendiendo a todos ahí, pero más a Hiroki quien no contaba con encontrárselo en un lugar así. El castaño se giro para decir:

\- No te sorprendas tanto, no vine por ti, estoy acompañando a alguien. Te presento a Kisa Shouta un…amigo, así que con permiso.

Y sin más explicaciones dejo a Akihiko atrás arrastrando a Kisa hacia su departamento. Sabía que estaba mal, que no debió mentirle a su amigo y que no debía llevar a Kisa a su casa, sabía que en ese momento su vida cambiaría aunque no estaba seguro de que tanto lo haría.


	4. Tu decides

Salieron de la librería corriendo, el castaño parecía estar escapando del hombre de cabello gris, Kisa poco entendía pero le siguió el paso hasta que de pronto, Kamijou se detuvo por completo, soltó la mano con la que sostenía a Kisa y se giro hacía la pared, la sorpresa se la llevó Kisa al notar que el más alto tenia el rostro lleno de lágrimas, no entendía un carajo, pero comprendió que no podía dejarle solo en esa situación, asi que le volvió a tomar la mano y sin decir nada le llevo a su departamento, el castaño no se opuso y caminó sin prestar atención al camino.

Al llegar al departamento de Kisa ambos entraron, Kamijou se encontraba más tranquilo aunque seguía confundido por su exagerada reacción al encontrarse con Akihiko, simplemente no toleraba la amabilidad y calidez con la que el otro le trataba aun después de haberle rechazado hace poco tiempo, esa era la razón principal del porque lo había estado evitando y encontrárselo así, cuando tenía la guardia baja solo lograba recordarle algo que desde hace dos semanas había deseado olvidar.

Mientras Kamijou se encontraba en su dialogo interno, Kisa se dedico a preparar té, no sabía qué hacer, si hablar o no, a decir verdad sabía muy poco de su invitado, pero se sintió identificado con el dolor que el castaño estaba sintiendo. Le extendió una taza a su acompañante y se sentó frente a el en la pequeña sala de su departamento, esuchó un gemido que le agradecía por la taza de té y de nuevo se hizo el silencio, así paso un rato hasta que la paciencia de Kisa se terminó y solo atino decir:

-¿Ese era amigo tuyo?- "que hábil" pensó Kisa pero no encontró una forma menos obvia de preguntar por el apuesto hombre de pelo gris.

-Sí, era mi amigo de la infancia.

-y, ¿Ya no lo es?

-No…no lo sé, creo que debo decidir eso.- Kamijou se aclaró la garganta y agregó.- Gracias por el té Kisa-san, pero debo irme ya.

\- No, espera, ¿seguro que estas bien?, dime, ¿Por qué te pusiste asi?

\- …

\- ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

\- Sí- susurro Hiroki y de nuevo, silencio.

\- ¿Tu le quieres?- comenzó de nuevo Kisa.

-Sí, le quería…le quiero, no lo sé.

-Pero él, ¿No es gay?, ¿Tiene novi ?, ¿Qué pasa?- insistió un poco más Kisa.

\- No es eso, el tiene a alguien, un amor no correspondido y solo me ve como su amigo.

-Ya veo, entonces..- Kisa fue interrumpido por el timbre del móvil de Kamijou.

Saco el pequeño teléfono de la parte interna de su saco y al leer el nombre de Akihiko en la pantalla dudo en contestar o no, entonces con la agilidad característica de Kisa, tomó el teléfono y contesto a la llamada.

-¿Si?- (-)- No puede está ocupado.-(-)- No te importa, está conmigo.- La llamada terminó antes de que Kamijou se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando reaccionó ya era muy tarde.

\- No creo que debas irte aun, ese loco te está buscando y no estamos lejos de la librería, tú decides, pero te puedes quedar aquí si quieres, tomate el tiempo que necesites.

Y sin más Kisa regreso a la cocina. Entonces Kamijou debía decidir, quedarse a dormir con este hombre al que apenas conocía o salir al encuentro de Akihiko, ninguna de las opciones le hacía feliz, pero entendía que si salía a buscarle lo único que lograría sería volver a sentirse miserable por su amor unilateral, Akihiko quiere una amistad y eso es algo que en este momento Kamijou no le puede ofrecer. Decidió entonces quedarse en el departamento de Kisa, no sabía bien que sentimiento tenía en ese momento, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Respiro con calma unas cuantas veces y se quedo esa noche con Kisa, pero esta vez sin sexo de por medio.

Al despertar en la sala de aquel departamento notó que estaba lleno de manga shojo, patológicamente lleno de manga, algo que no había notado y que desde luego no encajaba con un hombre de casi 30 años, empezó a creer que estaba en la casa de algún raro psicópata. Se levanto y dirigió al baño, entro sin preguntar para encontrarse con la bella y fina silueta de un hombre desnudo, era Kisa quien sorprendido se giro para encontrarse con un tomate de cabello castaño.

-Oh mierda, perdona!-

\- Bah!, cálmate ya follamos no es gran cosa que me veas desnudo, es solo que me había olvidado que estabas aquí.- Kisa sabía que era mentira, había estado sumamente consiente de la presencia del más alto, aunque no entendía porque.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin sorpresas, Kamijou agradeció a Kisa el favor y salieron juntos del departamento, caminaron hacia la estación de tren más cercana y se despidieron cuando, para sorpresa de Kamijou, Kisa lo tomo fuerte del cuello para obligarlo a agacharse un poco y entonces darle un breve beso en los labios, al separarse el pelinegro sonrió y justo antes de irse dijo:

-De nada.

Confundido por aquel gesto Kamijou se despidió y se separó del mayor, cuando dio la vuelta se quedo petrificado al ver a Akihiko con cara de sorpresa de la cual Hiroki conocía la causa, con un profundo dolor en su corazón el castaño lo ignoró y camino en dirección a su hogar.


	5. Diferente

Caminó confundido un rato, quiso aclarar sus ideas visitando su librería favorita, no encontró nada que le interesara demasiado, siguió su recorrido y llegó a una cafetería discreta de la zona, no podía creer su suerte. Estaba ahí sentado, leyendo un aburrido libro de un autor clásico japonés, tan atractivo como lo recordaba con ese pelo castaño y la formalidad innecesaria que exaltaba esa doble personalidad que, quizá, solo Kisa conocía. Dudó un breve momento antes de acercarse y sin previo aviso sentarse a la misma mesa, Kamijou no parecía sorprendido de la casualidad, eso o su lectura era más interesante que el mismo Kisa.

Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Kamijou inició la conversación con un simple "hola". La conversación fue natural, como dos amigos que se encuentran por casualidad, salieron después de un rato, juntos, por primera vez Kamijou le llevó a su pequeño departamento. Kisa aunque estaba cansado, estaba emocionado y eso bastaba.

Apenas llegaron a apartamento y Kisa fue gratamente sorprendido, Kamijou le atrapó entre la puerta y su cuerpo para besarle de forma apasionada, como se besa a un amante y entonces la poca cordura que le quedaba abandono su cuerpo, se convirtieron en uno solo eran solo lenguas y movimientos sensuales. Kamijou le presionaba la entrepierna y logró sentir su erección, fue un beso largo, húmedo y satisfactorio para ambos. Se separaron brevemente para respirar e intercambiar intensas miradas de deseo. Kisa comprendió que aquella relación ya no sólo era casual, había algo o eso esperaba.

Se podría decir que, por primera vez hicieron el amor. El castaño dirigió a Kisa lenta y sensualmente a la habitación, abrazándolo y besándole tiernamente la nuca, detrás de las orejas mientras caminaban. Le dio la vuelta, lo besó tranquilamente saboreando perfectamente cada parte de la boca del más bajo. Le fue quitando la ropa a la vez que Kisa le correspondía con la misma acción. Ya acostados Kisa tomo la iniciativa y se dirigió a la parte baja del castaño, mientras le besaba y lamía la notable erección compartía con su compañero apasionadas miradas que transmitían el deseo que sentían por el otro, la lengua de Kisa era cálida y generaba corrientes placenteras en el miembro de Kamijou, quien después de un rato se encontraba casi al límite.

-Espera…no…me voy a…correr.

Dijo entre agitadas respiraciones. Kisa entendió que su compañero no deseaba terminar de esa forma y la verdad el también deseaba sentirse uno solo. Así entonces se coloco a horcajadas sobre él, Kamijou sentado observaba la maniobra extasiado con la sensualidad del pelinegro. Kisa le se detuvo solo momento para colocarle el pequeño artefacto de látex, entonces continuó con lo que había comenzado, lo montó y lentamente se fundieron en un solo ser lleno de algo más que solo amistad, eran pasión pura. Comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento, disfrutando cada centímetro de su compañero castaño, cada relieve perceptible, cada pequeña palpitación, no dejaban de mirarse definitivamente algo había cambiado, eran algo.

Ambos me movían al mismo ritmo, un ritmo que ya ambos conocían, se comunicaban con la mirada. Se disfrutaban mutuamente, sin prisas. Poco antes de llegar al clímax Kamijou aceleró las estocadas y Kisa las disfrutaba tanto como el castaño, y sin decir más ambos terminaron con un fuerte abrazo. Cayeron rendidos sobre la cama y solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones mientas volvían a su frecuencia normal.

-Eso, eso fue diferente.

Dijo Kisa rompiendo el silencio que se había generado, pero que a diferencia de otras ocasiones no se había convertido en algo incómodo. Kamijou solo lo miró y lo beso tiernamente. Se quedaron dormidos sin estar seguros de lo que pasaría con ellos desde ahora.


	6. Éste soy yo

Después de ese día su relación se hizo más estrecha ya no solo era sexo placentero y aunque los dos disfrutaban de esta nueva estabilidad, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo exactamente mantener una relación, porque ninguno había tenido una antes. Al parecer una relación adulta implicaba más confianza, poco a poco se enteraron de intimidades del otro y de todos esos datos inútiles que las parejas intercambian, dónde estudiaron, su color favorito, etcétera. Experimentaban cosas nuevas cada vez que se veían, después de algunas sesiones Kamijou descubrió algunas posiciones que nunca se habría imaginado, le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que Kisa supiera tanto, su inexperiencia le hacía sentirse inferior sin embargo era el mayor quien le tranquilizaba.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?... olvídalo, prefiero no saber.

-Te diré solo lo que necesitas saber, siempre me he sentido atraído por los hombres, los guapos sobre todo y nunca he tenido una relación, nunca me había sentido como contigo, ¿eso es suficiente?, no te preocupes por mi pasado, eso quedó atrás.

A pesar de que la conversación siempre terminaba igual, Kamijou no podía evitar sentirse inseguro con Kisa, es decir, para él había muchas cosas y situaciones nuevas, la incertidumbre de lo que vendría después le ponía muy inquieto. Al mismo tiempo para Kisa el hecho de tener "una relación" le mareaba un poco, sabía que quería estar con el castaño, pero nunca había hecho esto Kisa estaba acostumbrado a cambiar de pareja casi a diario, ¿qué le hacía querer estar con Kamijou?, no sentía que fuera el amor de su vida, si eso acaso existe, no quería lastimarlo de ninguna forma y eso le aterraba un poco.

Pasaron un par semanas y con ellas nuevo ciclo de publicación comenzó y desapareció el tiempo que Kisa podía dedicar a su nueva relación, Kamijou era extrañamente comprensivo y a Kisa no se le hizo nada extrañó cuando recordó que era intimo amigo de Usami-sensei, pensaba en eso mientras fotocopiaba un manuscrito, tomó las copias y regresó al elevador sin notar las alto joven de pelo gris que le acompañaba, Usami al verlo entrar se aclaró la garganta y lo saludó. No hubo conversación, se habían dicho lo necesario la ultima vez que se vieron. Toda esa tarde Kisa estuvo distraído, pensando en el castaño, quería verlo y llevarlo a su apartamento entonces llamó a Kamijou.

El teléfono zumbó un par de veces al lado de Kamijou, quién dormía profundamente sobre una montaña de libros en la librería, un joven estudiante que compartía la mesa se percató y tomó la llamada.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Ah…¿Kamijou?

\- No, él….está ocupado, ¿Quién llama?

\- No importa.

El pasado de Kisa le hizo pensar casa posibilidad, nunca hablaron sobre exclusividad pero la esperaba, quién era ese chico y porqué contestaba su teléfono. Teorías iban y venían en la cabeza de Kisa. Al final sus pies recorrieron un viejo camino, casi sin darse cuanta había llegado a un bar gay que solía frecuentar, se sentó a la barra y pidió una cerveza, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de ser abordado por un atractivo joven, fiel a su comportamiento siguió el juego que conocía tan bien "éste soy yo" se dijo para no acobardarse, le mintió al chico, le dijo ser un estudiante y le creyó, después de todo Kisa parecía de preparatoria. Salieron rumbo al apartamento del joven desconocido, aparentando más ebriedad de la que en verdad sentían, Kisa solo quería terminar con el asunto. Se sintió mal por lo que estaba haciendo, llegaron a su apartamento. Podía sentir la diferencia del toque, del sabor, el desconocido sabía a tabaco y alcohol, Kamijou a café; el desconocido olía a tinta, Kamijou a libros antiguos. Debía dejar de pensar en él, nunca le había pasado, sin embargo decidió seguir con su misión después de todo según Kisa, Kamijou estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sentía al desconocido explorar su boca con desesperación, prácticamente le arrancó la ropa, cayeron en la cama Kisa quedó atrapado bajo el peso del desconocido quien sin aviso alguno le penetro, Kisa ahogó un gruñido de dolor.

No lo disfrutó para nada, apenas terminaron salió de ese apartamento pues se sentía culpable. No estaba seguro de que Kamijou le fuera infiel sin embargo lo hizo con un extraño, corría por las calles cuando chocó con alguien, antes de poder disculparse el obstáculo habló.

-¿Kisa?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Me estabas esperando?

La completa sorpresa en el rostro de Kisa fue la última emoción que el pelinegro soportó y rompió en llanto. Estaba tan fuera de sí que no se dio cuenta de que el extraño vivía en el edificio vecino al apartamento de Kamijou. El castaño solo atinó a abrazarlo y llevarlo a su apartamento.


	7. No somos

Kamijou se encontraba desconcertado, después de una hora Kisa seguía llorando y no lo miraba, no sabía que había pasado pero era malo Kisa parecía un pequeño niño, no podía articular ni una palabra. Le sirvió una taza de té verde que bebió en pequeños sorbos. Al final logró contenerse y sin levantar la mirada comenzó.

-Perdona.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?

-Yo…estuve con alguien…fui a un hotel con ese alguien.- El rostro de Kamijou se transformó de una completa comprensión a una total confusión.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Por qué? Pensé que estabas ocupado con el trabajo.

-¡Lo estaba! Pero a ti no te importó, y cuando te llamé me contestó ese otro chico!

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién demonios? ¡Si he estado encerrado en la biblioteca!- Al escuchar aquello Kisa se volvió de hielo.- Pensé si estabas trabajando yo debía hacerlo también. Solo porque no te conteste tu vas y sacas tus propias conclusiones. No piensas que estoy ocupado y te acuestas con el primer imbécil que pasa frente a ti.

-Pe…Pero entonces, ¡¿quién me contesto?!, estabas con alguien!

-Y yo cómo coño voy a saber!

-Perdóname, yo… yo…- Dijo Kisa intentando explicar lo ocurrido.

-Vete.- Fue lo último que Kamijou fue capaz de decir.- ¡Que te largues!

Kamijou estaba enojado y desconsolado no solo por lo que Kisa le acababa de decir sino porque tal parecía que su destino estaba marcado, nunca sería correspondido por alguien más. Primero Akihiko y ahora Shouta, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No se sentía mal solo por la infidelidad sino porque además de eso Kisa no confiaba en él, no pudo suponer que estaba ocupado, sacó conclusiones de forma estúpida ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?

Parece que la inexperiencia de ambos sería lo que terminaría por separarlos. Kisa llegó a su apartamento completamente confundido y dolorido por la montaña rusa que había sido su tarde. Kamijou nunca le fue infiel, alguien respondió su teléfono, quizá un compañero, después de todo solo estaba ocupado con la escuela "¡que idiota!, ni siquiera volvía intentar comunicarme con él, Kamijou tenía razón saque conclusiones y me acosté con el primero que me abordó, pensando que él hacía lo mismo pero él no es como yo… joder".

Pasó una semana sin que supieran del otro, trataron de aclarar sus pensamientos antes de hablar, las peleas pasan en todas las parejas, claro, pero no todas las parejas se engañan a la primera de cambio. Para el viernes Kamijou se sintió con el suficiente control para verse con un Kisa, en un lugar neutral desde luego.

Te veo en el café de siempre, hay que hablar, hoy a las 6. K.

Cuando Kisa leyó aquellas palabras supo que pronto sería dictada su sentencia. Lo merecía Kamijou era un buen chico y él lo arruinó, por completo. Salió del trabajo y sin querer que el momento llegara, llegó al café, al de siempre cerca de la librería Marimo, una de las favoritas de Kamijou quien le esperaba sentado en uno de los reservados al lado de la ventana.

-Hola.

-Que bueno que viniste, hay que hablar de lo que pasó el otro día.

\- Yo lo siento, de verdad, no estaba pensando claro debí volver a llamar…

-No importa, lo que hiciste lo ibas a hacer tarde o temprano, así eres tu y acéptalo, no somos los más expertos, lo intentamos.

-Entonces se terminó.

-Yo diría que sí. Es lo mejor, tu no confías en mi por eso te fuiste con ese…y yo no puedo confiar en ti, no después de lo que pasó, sabiendo que has estado con todos esos chicos. No es por ellos, es que no tengo cómo competir con eso.

-Creo que te entiendo. No era mi intención lastimarte.

-Ya, pero lo hiciste y está bien, no eres el primero.

Se despidieron como dos viejos amigos y no volvieron a encontrarse.


	8. El final

Terminar con Kisa no fue el acontecimiento más doloroso por el que Kamijoi había pasado últimamente, no se sintió bien desde luego pero no era como para encerrarse en su apartamento y no salir hasta el año siguiente, se dedicó a leer y preparar su tesis. Todo estaba bien hasta aquel día el que sería el peor y el mejor de su vida, aunque aun no lo sabía.

Caminó por sus librerías favoritas pasó por Marimo books, no pudo anticipar la llegada de Ahikiko pues tenía toda su atención en las novedades exhibidas en el departamento de literatura. Apenas iba a tomar la nueva novela de su mejor amigo, era extraño pues normalmente leía los borradores antes incluso que su editor sintió nostalgia por los viejos tiempos, de pronto le escucho hablar detrás de él.

-Sabes que no necesitas comprarlo, ya tengo tu copia. ¿Cómo has estado?

Antes de recibir cualquier respuesta abrazó a su amigo de tantos años, Kamijou no pudo más su armadura no soporto más.

-Debo irme, adiós.

Dijo con la cabeza gacha y salió corriendo al parque, aun era temprano. Se ocultó en el mejor lugar que encontró y soltó a llorar, solo pensando.

-Siempre estaré solo, nadie me amará soy un raro ni Akihiko pudo ser capaz de corresponderle, después de tantos años y luego estaba lo de Kisa…

Lloraba, sintiéndose seguro detrás de un gran arbusto, dejando salir todas esas emociones que llevaba meses acumulando, ocultándolas y aparentando una completa calma lo normal para él desde niño había sido así. Tenía el rostro lleno de lagrimas cuando un cohete de juguete interrumpió todos sus pensamientos, después apareció un chico alto de ojos profundos y ese fue el final, aunque Kamijou no lo sabía, el amor de su vida había llegado cuando más lo necesitaba.

FIN.


End file.
